Bring It On
Bring It On is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries and the eighty-second episode of the series. Summary THE NEW NORMAL — ’s new outlook has everyone concerned, leading and to agree that going back to the normal routine of high school would be the best thing for her. is pleasantly surprised when Elena decides to rejoin the cheerleading squad, but her pleasure turns to shock when Elena’s behavior proves dangerous. Not giving up on their search for the cure, Damon and work together until his unwanted advice catches her off-guard. tries to use to get the information he’s after and makes an intriguing discovery in the process. Meanwhile, a bored Elena throws a wild party and gets into an ugly fight. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (voice only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall Co-Starring * Katie Garfield as Blonde Girl * Aaron Jay Rome as Will * Regan Deal as Woman Trivia *Antagonist: Elena Gilbert. **This is the first episode to feature Elena as an antagonist. * This is the first episode of the fourth chapter of Season Four, The Humanity Chapter, (Bring It On to Graduation.) *This episode aired after a three-week hiatus. *This is the first episode in Season Four to feature the traditional [[Previously on The Vampire Diaries|Previously on The Vampire Diaries]]. *Steven R. McQueen is credited even though Jeremy is dead. **A similar thing happened in 162 Candles and The Turning Point with Kayla Ewell after her character was killed in Haunted. It also happened in As I Lay Dying with Sara Canning. *Damon keeps Elena from killing a vervain-free woman at the start of the episode. *The Salvatore Boarding House is revealed to have a special vervain filter so that way vampires won't burn using the water there. *Elena is shown to no longer have any modesty as she appears nude in front of Damon, Stefan and Caroline after coming out of the shower. *Klaus had his first sex scene with Hayley. **Their child was conceived in this episode. *The party attendants could not be compelled to leave because they had vervain in their blood system. However, the obvious solution would have been Stefan simply telling them to leave, since they are in his ''house. *Despite being the same age, Caroline states she is stronger than Elena, possibly because she has been a vampire longer. Elena is still easily able to beat her because Alaric taught her how to fight a vampire, but the most likely reason is because Elena fed on human blood, while Caroline hasn't in a long time, making her stronger. *It's revealed that sire bond between Damon and Elena is broken because Elena turned off her humanity, which means that sire bond is rooted in Elena's feelings for Damon. *Matt now owns the Lockwood Mansion. *It is confirmed by Rebekah in this episode that Atticus Shane died on The Island. **This is also the 2nd episode this season since his introduction that doesn't feature an appearance of David Alpay (Atticus Shane and Silas). *This is the first and so far the only episode that Elena attempted to kill Caroline. *As stated by Damon, this episode starts a couple of days after ''Stand By Me. Body Count * Will - Heart extraction; killed by Damon. * Unknown woman - drained of blood, killed by Elena. Continuity *Hayley was last seen in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Klaus was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. *Klaus mentioned Kol. He died in A View To A Kill. *Liz was last seen in'' Catch Me If You Can. *Hope is conceived in this episode. *Katherine was mentioned by Klaus, Damon, Stefan and Elena. She was last seen in ''Down the Rabbit Hole. *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert was mentioned by Liz. She was last seen as a hallucination in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes. *Alaric Saltzman was mentioned by Elena. He was last seen as a ghost in ''Memorial''. Elena reminds us that he was training her to fight vampires since Stefan turned Ripper. *Bonnie was mentioned by Matt and Caroline. She was last seen in Stand By Me. *Shane was mentioned by Rebekah. He was last seen in Stand By Me. *Silas was mentioned by Stefan. He was last seen in Shane's visage in Stand By Me. *Jeremy was mentioned by Stefan. He died in Down the Rabbit Hole. *Caroline is in the Salvatore Boarding House to take a shower because Mayor Hopkins dumped vervain in the public water supply. *The Gilbert House was mentioned by Stefan. It was last seen in Stand By Me, when Elena burned down the house with Jeremy's corpse inside. *If there were still any doubts, Elena confirms that she had sex with Stefan, and that it was good. *The last party to happen in the Salvatore Boarding House was Elena's 18th Birthday Party that happened in The Birthday. Elena did not enjoy the other party at all because Stefan was still in Ripper mode. She was certainly enjoying this one. *Stefan's motorcycle was last seen in The Rager and Catch Me If You Can. *Damon tells Rebekah he has already been on the receiving end of a Werewolf bite. He was bitten by Tyler in The Last Day. *Tyler's voice could be heard reading over a letter. He was last seen in Down the Rabbit Hole. *Matt sees Elena for the first time since she turned off her humanity. He won't see Elena again until prom in Pictures of You. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **The Road **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls High School **Klaus's Mansion **Mystic Falls Police Station **The Woods **Lockwood Mansion *Grove Hill, Virginia **Truck Stop **Grove Hill Trauma Center Cultural References *'"'''Bring it on'" The title refers to a of the same name starring and . It is a movie about cheerleading. Since its release, the film has become a cult classic to the popular culture.There is a cheerleading competition in this episode. *The phrase "bring it on"' is used during a confrontation to dare someone to attack; whether the speaker actually wants such an action or if they are using it as an intimidation make the antagonist reconsider that particular course of action. It can also be applied to any difficulty as a self-motivating statement. *Prozac or fluoxetin is a medicine prescribed to treat depression. *Eighteen-wheeler is the common name of a big rig truck (specifically a tractor pulling a trailer, which together usually has eighteen actual wheels.) *Chaperone - an adult that supervises young children or teenagers in social occasions. *The Boonies - diminutive for Boondocks. Remote rural area. *Numbskull - a fool or idiot. *Encore - an additional performance, usually after a concert. *The term "wild-goose chase" is used to decribe the fruitless pursuit of something unattainable. *Sherlock Holmes - A fictional detective whose uncanny abilities border on the fantastic. *Elena tells Caroline to "take Stefan out for a spin" - the expression means to test it, try it out and see if it's a good fit. *Scooby-Doo'' is an animated cartoon series about a dog and a group of teens that travel around the countryside doing detective work. Ironically most of the mysteries the "Scoobie Gang" solve are debunking of fake ghosts, ghouls, zombies and other supernatural creatures - who invariably turn out to be a human in disguise. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.410 million viewers in USA. Quotes :Damon: "That's the plan? You're gonna take her back to school?" :Stefan: "Well the fun route didn't actually pay off, did it?" :Damon: "I don't know, got a free meal out of it." :Stefan:'' "Look, you think I want to go to school and play chaperone? You can't go because you're not a student. Besides you have to look for Katherine. I mean, Elena needs this cure now more than ever."'' :Klaus (To Hayley): "You were foolish enough to make a deal with Katerina Petrova. She used you to find the cure and now you're just a loose end. You'll be lucky if she lets you live." :Klaus: "I can't help you, mate. Hayley's off limits. Although, I did have a run in with a vampire who may know where Katerina is." :Sheriff Forbes: "The entire blood supply from the hospital... all of a sudden just gone. Vanished." :Stefan: "I don't understand... Are you accusing us?" :Sheriff Forbes: "No, I'm not accusing you, but this town is at a tipping point. Any more unexplained house fires and things are going to boil over. I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, it's been a rough week. Miranda Gilbert was one of my best friends in high school. To see what's happened to her family is just..." :Stefan: "Elena's sire bond stems from her feelings for you. With her humanity off she has no feelings." :Damon: "All I wanted to do was break that damn bond. You're telling me now this whole time all she had to do was turn it off? What happens if she turns it back on?" :Klaus: "If I simply killed Tyler, my revenge would be over in a moment. Sentencing him to a lifetime of paranoia and fear. That's Tyler's true punishment." :Stefan: "Alright listen, you search the woods. I'll check the road. If you see her... Don't hesitate, just snap her neck. Got it?" :Caroline (on phone): "Hey Tyler. It's me. You'll never believe the crazy day I've had. Look, I know that you said you wouldn't, but I really wish that you would answer. It'd be great to talk to you." :Klaus: "That mark... I've seen it before." :Hayley:"Yeah, it's a birthmark. People have those." :Klaus: "In my considerable lifetime I've only seen that mark on a handful of others. All from the same bloodline. A werewolf clan that once thrived through of what we now call Louisiana." :Stefan: "Well, we got a little problem. You said blood was stolen from Grove Hills Hospital? Sheriff says there's been reports of 6 other blood bank thefts all within 30 miles of Mystic Falls. Somebody's stockpiling blood. It wasn't Elena. It's not us." :Damon:'' "Okay, so..."'' :Stefan: "I think Silas followed us back from that island. He hasn't fed in 2000 years so he'd need to gorge on blood." :Stefan: "Her humanity is switched off. She's numb to everything that makes her who she is." :Damon: "Fine. We'll show her a good time." :Stefan: "You really think that's gonna work?" :Damon: "There's only one way to find out." :Caroline: "You're feeding on the competition!" :Damon: "Show a little restraint." :Elena (Elena walks in naked): "What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before." :Caroline: "Elena!" :Stefan: "She's basically numb to everything that makes her who she is." :Caroline: "I think taking her back to school is a great idea." :Damon: "Don't eat anyone." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures CarolineBIO.jpg DSCE.jpg ElenaCar.jpg ElenaMemorialz.jpg ElenaN.jpg HaleyBIO.jpg KlausHaley.jpg MoonTattoo.jpg CheerleaderBringItOn.jpg StefanElenaBIO.jpg TylerNote.jpg Will2.jpg Will.jpg Bring-It-On-Damon-Will.png WillDamon.jpg 738415172.jpg 738415389.jpg 738415567.jpg 738415805.jpg 738416037.jpg 738416254.jpg 738416834.jpg TVD 4x16-1.jpg TVD 4x16-2.jpg TVD 4x16-3.jpg TVD 4x16-5.jpg TVD 4x16-6.jpg TVD 4x16-8.jpg TVD 4x16-9.jpg TVD 4x16-10.jpg TVD 4x16-11.jpg TVD 4x16-12.jpg TVD 4x16-13.jpg TVD 4x16-14.jpg TVD 4x16-18.jpg TVD 4x16-19.jpg TVD 4x16-20.jpg TVD 4x16-22.jpg TVD 4x16-23.jpg TVD 4x16-28.jpg TVD 4x16-29.jpg Ian20jan.jpg|Title Reveal: January 19, 2013 by Ian Somerhalder bts~416.jpg|Nina and Paul 4x166.jpg Girl4x16.jpg S020x-314-vam1-10-03.jpg S020x-314-vam1-10-04.jpg بدون عنوان.png|Damon talking to Stefan about Elena (Promo) Stefan 4x16.png|Stefan talking with Damon about Elena Damon 4x16.png|Damon talking with Stefan 54.png|4x16 -.png|Caroline talking with Elena 98.png|Elena 4x16 999.png|Damon 4x16 Elena 416.png|Elena 4x16 8784.png|Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline 4x16 منط.png|Elena 416 Laying down.jpg|Elena 4x16 TV guide page Bring It On.jpg STEFAN LIZ.jpg 4x16RebekahDamon.png|4x16 59155 444274818980767 773312205 n.png 6418 444153775659538 1839464583 n.png KlausHybrid.png hayley-will_0.jpg the-vampire-diaries-bring-it-on-clip-switched-off_450x260.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x16 BringItOn 2140.jpg Elenaoutfit.jpg Bring-It-On-Stefan-Elena.png Screenshot_1.png Screenshot_2.png Screenshot_3.png Screenshot_4.png Screenshot_5.png Screenshot_6.png Screenshot_7.png Screenshot_8.png Screenshot_9.png Screenshot_10.png Screenshot_11.png Screenshot_12.png Screenshot_13.png Screenshot_14.png Screenshot_15.png Screenshot_16.png Screenshot_17.png Screenshot_18.png Screenshot_19.png Screenshot_20.png Screenshot_21.png Screenshot_22.png Screenshot_23.png Screenshot_24.png Screenshot_25.png Screenshot_26.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-11h45m08s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-21h20m09s18.png Matt Caroline Bring it On.jpg Liz and Caroline Bring It On.jpg bringitonparty.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4